Sly Cooper, and the Gang, In Red Light, Blue Light Chapter 2
by PokeWillScott
Summary: Bentley and Murray Venture into the prison to rescue Sly, and chaos ensues!


p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-d122-c3a8-06fb-75ae9b26af0e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24.2196px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Bentley logged on to his Binocucom, and said "Sly, are you there?" Sly got the message on his Binocucom and said "I'm here. The guards have taken away my cane, there's not much to do. Where are you guys?" Bentley said" Murray and I took control of the police van. We are on Route to your location. I need you to take some recon photos of inside the prison, and send them to me through your Binocucom. We need to know the inside of the prison. We can't just blindly attack. Where is your cane being kept?" Sly then said" They threw it in a storage locker somewhere. My Cell has super tight security. I can't escape. They won't even let me go outside. They give me meals by sliding them under the bars. Which are made of lasers. There's no way to escape. I could still take some photos, but it won't do much good since I can't position myself in a better spot to take photos." Bentley said" just take any photos that you can. It'll at least give us a idea of your area of the prison." The Cooper Van then suddenly stopped. "We're here Bentley. It's time to open the gate." Bentley then opened the gate, and the van drove into the prison area. Bentley said" Let's get out of the van. I got some pictures from Sly, and I see that he's on the 51st floor. There's no elevator, so we have to go through the guards, and walk up all those stairs." Said Bentley. Murray then said" It's no much for us Bentley. Let's go!" Murray then picked up Bentley and ran Inside the prison. The prison was heavily guarded. There were guards everywhere. The entrance to the stairs required a keycard. They did see a storage area. With Sly's Cane! The bad news was that it too required a key card. Bentley said" What should we do? Pickpocketing is Sly's Specialty, and even if I shoot a dart at a guard and steal it, the guards are so close to each other they're bound to notice. What should we do Murray?" Murray was gone. "Murray?" Bentley looked around and saw that Murray was in an All out brawl against the guards. "I'd better go help him," said Bentley. He ran over there and started throwing Bombs at the guards while Murray was punching guards left and right. A few minutes later they finally defeated all of them. Bentley and Murray each took a keycard. They went over to the storage area and true to unlock it when they saw that the key cards wouldn't work. Bentley said" These Keycards must only unlock the stairs. The Storage Keycards must be in a more highly guarded area. Let's go." So Bentley and Murray unlocked the entrance to the stairs, and they kept running, until they had gotten to the 50th Floor. They needed another key card. Bentley said" we must be getting into the more secure floors." Murray then said" all we have to do is steal some more key cards. Easy." Bentley was about to reply when he was interrupted, when he saw that Carmelita was guarding the key cards, and she had just blasted them. "So you two escaped! I should have known. Well now, I'm personally here to make sure you get into your cells." said Carmelita. She then jumped in the air and fired even more blasts from her pistol. Bentley ducked for cover while Murray ran in different directions. "All I need to do, is have a clear shot at Carmelita with my Crossbow, I should be able to knock her out and steal the keycards. I can't have a clear shot if she's constantly firing that pistol of hers though. Wait….. I have a idea!" Bentley's thoughts were then interrupted by a shock. Unfortunately, while he was thinking, he wasn't running, and he got hit with a blast from the pistol and he fell over, knocked out. What would Murray do now? Can he beat Carmelita alone? Find out next time! Leave your review in the comments. =) /span/p 


End file.
